Who are you?
by TheSpring'sStorm
Summary: Gokudera is all alone after his wife died a year ago. But who is the woman coming to his life now?


...One shot...

* * *

" _G-gomen, Gokudera-kun..." the brunette said._

 _Two days._

" _What do you mean Jyudaime?"_

 _Two days_

 _Decimo turned away from the look of his right hand man. He could feel the weight of the truth as his lips quiver each word that will come out._

" _W-we were t-too late. Basil-kun came... the Viboni famiglia... a fire..." Tsuna felt as if he was thrown a ball of fire. His whole body tensed trying to swallow the truth from his bestfriend._

 _He turned back to look straight to his emerald orbs as he said,_

" _Haru is dead"_

 **ooo**

Two days till the anniversary of his deceased wife, Miura-legally speaking would be Gokudera Haru, and Gokudera Hayato himself was in the middle of a mission with the rain guardian.

Guns and flames circled the area as the battle continued for 5 hours. Enemies bruised and unconscious bodies was scattered around the area. The two guardians were surrounded by the remaining 50 assassins who, as said by the silverette, fight like babies.

With the use of one last bomb, both Gokudera and Yamamoto fled the building as it burst into a million debris. Gokudera murmured a che while Yamamoto smiled with his hands on his head as the building slowly burn to crisps behind them.

They flew back to Italy to report the successful mission to the tenth Vongola boss, Decimo, or as they know him since their middle school days, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

While seated on the plane, Gokudera stared boredly at the clouds outside them. The buildings and people could be seen as ants from their point of view.

" _Sugoii!"_ a familiar high pitch voice suddenly came to his mind.

No. He needs to focus first on reporting the mission before anything else. He shaked his head and stared back at the clouds. If she were here, she would have asked more about the ant city below them and try to force him to take her there for a vacation. A small grin escaped his lips before regaining the thin line from his mouth. _Yeah, she would have. If she was still alive_.

Half an hour later they finally landed. A black limo picked them up from the airport that took them to the mansion. They had finished writing the report back in the plane as they stood infront of the decimo's office. Gokudera knocked on the wooden door and turned the knob. The brunette's back face them as they walk towards him. With or without his hyper intuition, he knows a familiar atmosphere anywhere. Tsuna turned to them with a small smile. Happy they came back safe and unscathed, a bit sad for the reason they came.

"How many were there?" Tsuna asked as Yamamoto happily handed their reports.

"Hmm.. A hundred and fifty or so. I lost count." Yamamoto replied with an apologetic smile. Tsuna nodded.

"Tch. They didn't even stood a chance in the first place. They even thought they could outnumber us. Morons." Gokudera murmured to himself. Tsuna sweatdropped from the bomber's statement. His attitude remains the same as always.

Tsuna discussed briefly about some reminders in the famiglia and other matters before shortly dismissing them. They were at the door when Tsuna excused Gokudera to stay for a minute. Yamamoto and Gokudera shared a confused look before the rain guardian left the room. Gokudera stood infront of his boss.

"Ano, sit down Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said as he gestured to the chair infront of his desk. Gokudera obeyed as he stare at the brunette.

After 10 years, they're finally here. The once well known dame student of namimori finally claimed the title of the 10th Vongola boss. Gokudera and the other guardians were also passed on as the official 10th generation guardians of the vongola famiglia, and him officially as the right hand man. Gokudera knew eversince the first day they met, the day he saved his life that Sawada Tsunayoshi is the rightful boss of the vongola.

But even after all the years of training and fighting, his boss and also bestfriend has one thing that remains the same, his love and concern for his family and friends. He knew that Tsuna didn't like sending them out on missions, much less ' _giving orders_ ' as so Reborn says. So it pains him why his beloved Jyudaime looked a bit glum when he called him back.

"What's wrong Jyudaime?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna had his hands infront of him clasped together as if thinking. Tsuna's brown eyes were silently staring off anything besides his right hand man. The brown hues were hazy, oppose to his orange ones that fiercely pierce when he's in his dying will mode. The 10th never tries to go into that mode as much as possible and tries to avoid a fight whenever. He didn't stand by force or power but rather by talking and negotiating peacefully (even when the other famiglia is carrying their own weapons. Tsuna made it clear that no bloodshed is needed as long as he's in the position. While Tsuna thinks that it's a peaceful method, Gokudera translates it to his way as _he-is-the-vongola-boss-no-one-messes-with-him_ message.)

After a minute of silent deliberation, Tsuna lowered his hands and raised his head at Gokudera.

"I know that… this isn't the right time to, ah, ask you since…" Tsuna averted his eyes away from Gokudera. Mumbling whatever he was saying.

"What Jyudaime?"

"Eto…" Tsuna murmured as he scratched his face. Sighing in defeat, he straightened his posture and looked straight at Gokudera.

"I know that Haru's... anniversary is in two days and I wanted to ask if you were okay, Gokudera-kun." he said.

A pang of relief washed across his face. He thought that there was an urgent reason for the tenth's calling, but as to his nature, Tsuna was concern for his well-being. Gokudera gave a sad smile.

"Hai, Jyudaime. I know that you are worried but I'm fine, emotions aren't enough to sidetrack me from work." Gokudera replied with a heavy heart. He was a bit mad for himself for making his boss worry, at the same time… the constant reminder of that _day_.

Tsuna nodded grimly at the silverette. The face of his right hand man can easily be seen as to how he was coping, even after a year. After the incident Gokudera never showed any kind of weakness, even to him. The day of the funeral, Gokudera had been silenty listening in the background as the people say their goodbye's. Tsuna and the others tried to comfort him, trying to talk to him out in letting his emotions. Gokudera stared at them blankly before shaking his head and giving a small smile. Kyoko was devastated as well, but she too shared a silent emotion alike to the bombers. She asked everyone to let Gokudera to himself as she led Tsuna and the others away. Tsuna noticed a shared nod from the two of them as they left.

Tsuna opened a drawer in his desk and placed a small piece of paper infront of them.

"If it's not a bother, I would like to ask you of a mission Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said. Gokudera's face suddenly showed authority at the matter.

"Ichie-san is an old friend of mine, an interior designer back in Japan. He used to help in building the HQ back in namimori"

Immediately after graduating high school, Reborn ordered Tsuna to start building the HQ back home. Having their time in the future as their reference for the base, they made changes and improvement for the headquarters there.

"Unfortunately, a year ago he died." Both Tsuna and Gokudera shared a frown at the mention. "He died of old age and lived a fairly satisfactory life" Tsuna smiled at his storm guardian.

"He has a child back in namimori who is currently leaving in this residence" Tsuna pushed the paper to Gokudera. "Right now, she's living alone by herself and I fear that with Ichie-san's involvement with me, she may be a target of the Japanese mafia branch."

"Word is that she is still safe, but I still want countermeasures. I know that this is a heavy week for you Gokudera-kun but if it's alright…"

Gokudera safely placed the paper in his coat pocket. "Don't worry Jyudaime, I'll do my best" he said without hesitation. Tsuna nodded, a bit happily.

"Please guard her. Though I'm not sure how long it will take. This mission could take atleast a week or a month or so, depending on your investigation as well. But if something happens, please take your time before coming back." Gokudera nodded. Tsuna smiled as he dismissed the storm guardian.

When Tsuna was left alone in his office, he stared outside the windows. Showing a full view of the vongola mansions courtyard.

"Gomen Haru-chan, but right now I think that this is all he needs" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Gokudera was a light packer. He didn't bring anything much whenever he's on a mission. Only a small satchel containing his weapons (box weapon, dynamites and a small gun) change of clothes, medicine, a water bottle and food for emergencies. Since he was on guard duty, he doubts he'll need to bring further more.

He asked permission to fly back to Japan as early as today to start on the investigation. Tsuna was surprised since he expected that he might want to have a silent week before starting the mission but Gokudera had insisted to go as of now.

He estimated that his flight would be around 12 hours, from Italy to Japan. As he laid back in his seat to doze off his wallet had fallen of his pocket. Groaning a curse, his wallet revealed a familiar picture to him.

It was a small picture of one of the rarest moments in his life to be captured. The picture showed him looking at the camera, embarrassed while Haru pulling his tie for a kiss. It was the day when the guardians were set off to go to Italy.

Back then, while at the airport Nana and Kyoko were helping Tsuna and Ryohei prepare their baggage and passports. Reborn was with Yamamoto and Chrome talking. Bianchi was watching the kids, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo, as they play around and taking pictures while Haru was discussing a few matters with the silverette.

"Ne, protect Tsuna-san from harm at all cost!" Haru said.

"Che, apparently that's the duty of the right hand man stupid woman!"

"Hahi! Even if you're Tsuna-san's right hand man I'm still worried! You're going to the other side of the world, in the heart of where the Mafioso's are! Haru is just concerned." she said sadly. Gokudera stare down at the brunette before sighing. He placed a hand on her head.

"We'll be careful. And Jyudaime's with me and the other guardians. No one will dare to attack while we're around" Haru smiled at the aforementioned.

"Tsuna-san should also protect Hayato at all cost" she said with a smile. Gokudera raise a brow.

"Because Hayato is Tsuna- san's right hand man and bestfriend. If you are harmed, Haru will get mad at Tsuna-san." she said with a puff. A sudden pull of string nudged Gokudera inside. The woman could still surprise him after all.

Haru noticed that Gokudera's tie was lying around his neck and volunteered to fix it. As she pulled him towards her a small tinge of pink appeared from his face. Only an inch was between them and the weirder part was that his heart was pounding. _There wasn't anything wrong with her face_ , he thought. After fixing his tie, she patted his chest and smiled brightly at him. He noticed the kids running towards them. With a sudden attack, Haru kissed him on the cheek while a flash came from their side. I-pin, Fuuta and Lambo was gawking at the two before they ran off as Gokudera shouted curses at them.

Gokudera smiled at the memory. Even when he was infuriated back then, he was pleased that they got a shot of the moment. He placed the picture back in his wallet and closed his eyes with a grin glued to his lips.

 **ooo**

After the long flight, their plane finally landed. Before going to the address his boss gave him, Gokudera decided to take a short visit back at the apartment he used to live. As he reached the area he felt quite nostalgic at the road and streets he'd taken. He was quite relieved when the apartment remained the same after all the years they've been in Italy. Out of respect, he went to his wife's old home.

The house was worn out and looked as if none had been staying there for a long time. Gokudera remembered his wife's parents on the day of her funeral. They cried the most for their only girl was taken away too early. Gokudera felt a slap, not from her parents' anger but from the kind hug they gave him. They knew that he loved her and was happy that their daughter found someone like him to cherish her. But Gokudera felt as if he was slapped with the ugly truth. Kyoko had told Haru's parent that she died in a fire while Gokudera was away on a business trip. For all Gokudera knows, it was another hidden accident that caused it all. Haru's parent then migrated to the states leaving the memories buried back in their home in Japan. Gokudera couldn't blame them. Every day when he comes home he stands in the middle of the living room only to find an air of emptiness and loss.

After the trip to memory lane he then went to the given address. He stopped shortly noticing that the area was near between namimori shrine and namimori chuu. Countless memories circled his mind but shrug it off since he only had business in the place. He checked each and one of the closest houses and buildings of the area to see if hidden bombs or traps were placed for him. After countless measurements of finding nothing of sorts he finally reached the address.

It was an old traditional two-storey Japanese house with trees surrounding the area. The place was far from the neighbourhood thus stood independently. Gokudera knocked on the door a few times but to no reply. He slowly slide the wooden door and peeked through inside. The hall was clean and a slipper was placed on the genkan*. Meaning that someone still lives in the house. He said a silent, _ojamashimasu (sorry to intrude)_ as he entered inside and removed his shoes.

He walked over to the long halls that lead to the first door. He slowly opened it that revealed the living room of the house. The veranda was a large open space with a small pond outside. Still, no person was there. He went to the second room and third, but for all that's going, he could just be looking for a ghost. Maybe he'll even encounter an U.M.A.

He was scratching the back of his neck as he heard footsteps running towards him. He turned around, his box weapon ready for battle. It was only a matter of time until the truth face him that the one he's guarding may have been kept hostage. His stance was ready to deal any enemy that may appear. _Thump thump thump_. The person was nearing him. His eyes narrow for the blow. _3…2…1…!_

 **ooo**

If eyes could be deceived he'd already be dead by now. He would have failed the mission, he would have failed his beloved Jyudaime. Right now, infront of him revealed of the mysterious person. A woman with short brown hair wearing a kimono was holding a mop. "Who are you?!" she shouted at the top of her voice. Even his ears have deceived him. Because the woman infront him was the spitting image of his wife, _Miura Haru_.

 **ooo**

Her grip was firm on the mop. He could easily see that the woman had no hesitation to use it for her protection. Her hazel brown eyes were piercing through his emerald orbs. Their eyes locked to each other as if holding their last breath. Gokudera became still at the sight. This could not be her. He knows she was dead. She already left him a year ago. But now, the woman scared him. Not because of her bravery (he could easily dismantle that mop of hers) but because his heart started beating faster. She was there, infront of him. The difference was that of her hair. The bob cut was far from her long wavy hair from when they were in college or when they were married. The haircut emphasized her eyes more as she puff her cheeks. Heat crept up his face as he stare at her more closely.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?!" she shouted once more. He was caught off guard by the sight of her when she ran towards him. She was about to hit him with her mighty mop when the silverette caught her wrist and threw away the mop. "Hey—" He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his face.

He could feel every heave of her breath, every inch of her body, even her look with the knit on her brows, the curve of her lips, the color of her eyes. Why does she look like her?!

"Would you let me go!"

She fought to untangle herself from him but he kept his arm tightly around her.

"Who are you?" he said with bitterness in his tone. The brunette flinched from the question. She stopped fidgeting and looked aside from his emerald eyes.

"I-I should be the one asking here y-you thief!" she shouted while looking the other way. Gokudera leaned closer to her face while she backed away with her pink face.

"W-wha-P-P-PERVERT!"

And a loud _SLAP!_ could be heard around the house.

* * *

Gokudera was now kneeling infront of the woman as a giant pink handprint marked on his cheek. The woman was kneeling as well with her arms crossed infront. They've been like that for more than 30 minutes without saying a word.

After a few more moments the woman sighed and turned to face the silverette.

"You should have knocked before entering, SIR!" she said, anger in her tone. Gokudera wanted to stuck his fingers in his ears. They were an arm apart but she sounds like she swallowed a megaphone.

"I did but nobody answered" he replied.

"Then you should have waited UNTIL SOMEONE DID!" he lowered his head from the shout. If she really were Haru her nagging would be the only thing he wouldn't have missed.

He tried to look at her but every time his eyes linger on her, a tight knot twists inside of him. She looks and sound just like her, but something was off that he can't put a finger to it.

Gokudera explained his reason for coming while the woman silently listens to him with a scowl. Gokudera bit back a tongue every time his mind comes across the name _Haru_ and changes to the important matters.

The woman's scowl turned to a frown when he mentioned her father, _Ichie-san_. For a split second he thought that her anger may have died down with the memory but turned right back to a scowl as she faced him.

"So what? My life is in danger just so he's involved with you guys?"

"That's what the boss believes in" he said. He heard her mutter _stupid boss_ as she looked the other way. She stood up as she fixed her kimono.

"I've been alone for the past year, I think I can handle myself. Thank you for the concern but please tell your boss that I don't need a bodyguard" she said with bitterness in her tone. Before leaving him Gokudera stood up and caught her arm.

"It's the boss order. Whether you like it or not your life is in danger." he reprimanded. She glanced at him and smirked. "I don't need the constant worrying for my life. If I live, I live. I die, then die!" she said with a mock laugh. His emerald orbs were suddenly covered by his silver hair. She tried removing his hand from her arm but failed.

"I don't… _care_ , if you live or die…" he raised his head to her. "But I'll do what the boss wants me to do, got it?!" his grip suddenly tightened on her arm that made the brunette flinch but immediately removed it and turned to leave. He was now sure that she wasn't the person his heart was longing for.

 **ooo**

He stood outside the house as he light a cigarette between his fingers. He inhaled the stick and puff the smoke out to the air. It had been a long time since his last use of the cancer stick. Maybe a week ago? He'd long forgotten ever since he started again after the funeral. He closed his eyes as a memory passed his mind. Up until their third year of high school, Tsuna and the Yakyuu-baka didn't mind him when he smoked but he sees that it makes them quite uncomfortable. He never would have tried to stop until one day Haru had took the cigarette out of his mouth, throwing it to the ground and stepping on it. That started another war between them. What's worse was she took his whole pack and threw it to the sewers. He didn't have second thoughts on giving her one of his infamous bombs until she mentioned about Tsuna's health. She went on to nag about second hand smoking and that it kills and that it also kills himself slowly. He never cared about it until Reborn had said so himself. He appointed Haru as Gokudera's personal reminder so every time he tried to smoke she was there with the constant nagging and took off with his pack. It made him miserable. But even though he stopped smoking, Haru kept saying that he always smell like he used one and that it was _her_ reminder of him. Funny, she hated when he smokes but loves the taste of it every time they kiss.

His thoughts stopped when the brunette came out of the house wearing casual clothes and started sweeping. He muttered a che as he inhaled. She was sweeping for a minute when she paused and turned to look at him. He raised a brow as he exhaled the smoke.

"You know, that's bad for your health." she said. He inhaled again. "You're not the one smoking. Mind your own business." he formed circles with the smoke. She came closer to him and whacked him on the head with her broom.

"What the fu—" she took his cigarette and threw it on the ground, stepping on it the same time and swept the ground as if nothing happened.

"You stupid woman!"

"What?!" she said her voice rising. For a second there, he was expecting something. Something familiar.

"For fucks sake! You don't tell me what to do stupid woman!"

"Stop calling me stupid woman, you moron! I have a name!" both of them gritted their teeth. He was about to continue the argument when he felt weird on their situation. He can't comprehend the nostalgia. He paused and backed away.

"What?" he asked, rather plainly. The brunette was fired up with the fight when he stopped short on his tracks. He leaned on the tree behind him and stared at her.

"What _what_?" she asked.

"What's your name?" he said resisting the urge to say _duh_. With their unplanned meeting earlier he realized they haven't formally met. Her brows were knitted further down. "Whyyy?" she asked musely. He rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted me to stop calling you stupid, stupid woman" he smirked as he took out another stick. "Or you insist I keep calling you that."

He lit his cigarette and smoked.

"Sutorumi" she said bluntly. She eyed him with disgust and left him to his smoke. He glanced to see her sweeping once again and threw down the half used cigarette.

* * *

His plan was to live back in his apartment for the duration of the mission when he realized that it was too far from the house. Luckily, she offered him a room to stay. He would have been happy at the offer before she made a rude comment of him being homeless. His blood boiled tenfold.

Aside for a room to stay she had lent him some old clothes and cooked dinner for two. She remarked that it would be rude to the guest if she were to let him die of starvation. That made him laugh for the night.

* * *

He had been on guard duty for several important people from the past. Mafia bosses, kings and queens, doctors, scientist, whoever needed their security. And all those times they were an inch from a bullet streak or a bomb detonation, he didn't mind if they were a step from death.

But now, guarding a single woman was the longest time he felt from death. He already checked for any sign of threat or danger that may happen or just anything that could disturb the peace within the area but all he could manage to get was the blooming trees, the swaying of leaves, the constant dripping of water from a near well and utterly, peace and quiet. He could now believe that the woman could really be left alone.

She was fairly doing a good job of minding her own business. After breakfast she had left him to start on her daily chores. Washing the dishes, cleaning the house, hanging the laundry and other things she would do.

It was him who was practically bored to death. It was still just a day but even he knows that nothing will suddenly attack the peace there.

He was cleaning his weapons by the veranda when he felt a figure looming behind him.

"What?"

She was quiet. He kept on wiping his gun but felt her staring eyes irking him.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

She bends to his level while eyeing the polished gun.

"You use a gun?" she asked.

"What the hell do you think? Use a pen instead?" he said, a bit irritated. She was about to say something but shaked her head to dismiss it.

"What?!" he asked again, clearly irritated now. She smiled at him before throwing a basket to him.

"Since you'll be staying here you need to do chores as well." she said as she stood up and started making her way to the door. Before turning to the corner she turned to him. "Well? Get that lazy ass of yours and help me shop"

One thing he figured out a long time ago was that woman loves to shop. They were only supposed to buy some groceries when he ended up carrying her newly bought clothes as well. She didn't even bother helping him with anything!

They already passed by a few different stores when he noticed a nearby cake shop. Back then, Haru would always drag him to any cake shop that landed her eyes on. Even when they were in a deadline she'd stop and buy them both a cake.

He noticed that the brunette didn't even bother dare to look at the shop but kept on walking in front. He could see the differences between her and Haru.

"Hey" he said, almost a whisper. She turned around. "Hmm?"

"Don't you want to eat and rest for a while? Your stuff is killing me" he said showing the pile of bags he was carrying. A tinge of hope was brewing inside him. He knows that she wasn't Haru. She wasn't the woman of his past, but still…

"Okay. I'll buy us some Dango* then!" she smiled brightly and run off. He sat on a nearby bench as he placed the bags beside him. Why does he keep insisting that she might be her? Yeah, she looks and sounds like her but she wasn't her. She would _never_ be her. Gokudera raised his head to look at the sky as he raised his left hand. A ray of the sun shone on the silver circular band around his fourth finger emitting a light to his face. He waved his hand sideways to see a clearer view of the ring.

Never in his wildest dreams did he thought he'll be married to someone. It wasn't part of his goals or objectives in life to fall in love. His sole purpose was to serve the tenth vongola boss, but even after being the right hand man he never quite felt satisfied or even _happy_ yet. He didn't try to look for anything to fill the void but something came, someone came. She was loud and annoying, sometimes stupid but mostly an airhead. Wears a variety of weird costumes for no reason and loves cake to death. She frustrates him when they get into an argument. She irritates him with her trademark _hahi_ and third person way of talking. So how did he ended up loving someone like her?

Ah, she was kind even to a rebel like him. She was optimistic, having a smile plastered on her face 24 hours. She was brave in her own little ways. She was smart when she used her head. She was strong, even in the face of the truth. She was a crybaby, but it was her way of letting out her emotions. She makes him mad, she makes him laugh, she makes him smile. She was unfailingly the woman that made him feel alive.

The woman, Sutorumi, came running back with a plastic of dango and placed it between them as she sat. She took out two stick and offered one to him. He accepted it and they silently ate as they watch people go by.

His wife may be gone but it was no reason to be left feeling dead. More than that, he wants to keep living on for her sake.

* * *

The next day went by pretty fast, good to his liking. He didn't much care what he'll do for the day. What made it a bit different was the constant eyes from the woman. He always notices a whip of her hair when he turns around. Even turning a different direction when he notices her glancing at him. He thought that the said woman may have started a liking to the Mafioso until she asked.

"Are you alright?" she said, a hint of worry in her tone. He raised a brow.

"There aren't any enemies or bomb threats yet, why shouldn't I be?"

She was frowning at him a few feet away. She was clutching the fabric of her apron as she try to complete her thoughts.

"You've been like that the whole day."

"Like what?"

"That" she pointed at him. "Staring off in the horizon and smoking non-stop."

She was looking at him with worry eyes. He sideglanced to his cigarette and sighed before throwing it to the ash tray. He turned back to the brunette.

"Happy?" he said boredly. He could see in her eyes that she wasn't satisfied with the gesture. She took a few steps before stopping beside him, a feet away, and kneeled.

"Your eyes are dead and your face is a bit thin. You ate earlier this morning but you look like you've been to the grave." she said while looking infront. He glared at her for a second before turning to look upfront.

They were quiet for a minute until he said, "Today's the day my wife died."

She didn't flinch or gasp or made any move of uneasiness. She was staring off to the sky.

"It's been a year since she left me. I presume it's not bad to mourn a bit for the ones who are left." she shaked her head. "It's not" she muttered to herself. He nodded in agreement.

They stayed silent as they listen to the sounds of the trees and the wind. Peace enveloped between them and he was fine by that.

"Name" she said in a low voice. He glanced at her.

"You haven't told me your name yet" she said. Unwillingly, his lips turned to a grin.

"I guess not. Gokudera" he said and silence once again was between them.

It's been a year since the day she was gone. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't miserable, he wasn't that cold. He kept a straight face to anyone, even to his boss. It made him angry when someone pitied him. It wasn't in his character to cry over the dead. He'd seen a lot of those. But he did cry, once. The day his boss told him she was gone. He'd gone back home to come upon their house in ashes. Everything, none left. Even his wife, was burned down. Fortunately for him it rained that day. No one ever saw him cry.

One thing remained of her was the ring around her ash fingers. The ring he gave her on the day of their wedding. That was the only mere thing he saved from that day. He didn't show any kind of emotion that day. Even when the vongola had taken down the Viboni famiglia, locked them far away for Hibari to toture, he didn't show any kind of emotion.

It started raining. The two of them were still staring to the droplets of the clouds when the woman beside him abruptly stood up. "The laundry!"

She ran and quickly took the laundry but the rain was coming faster than her. She was panicking as the almost-dried clothes were getting soaked again. She was pulling a long bed sheet when Gokudera helped her pulling it down.

"Sheesh, you shouldn't have put them up if it was going to rain then." he said as he also took the others in his arms. The rain was pouring harder.

"Hahi! I didn't know!"

He turned to her with wide eyes but she was far on the other side panicking as she was taking the clothes.

Was it the trick of his mind or the huge pourings of the rain? Did his ears deceive him again, because in that faint second he just heard her _hahi_ -ed.

They finally got all the clothes but miserably failed since half of them were already soaked. The look on her face showed that her efforts were gone to waste. She depressingly folded the dried ones and placed in a basket the ones that got soaked. She excused herself as she dragged her feet to the laundry room.

Gokudera believed in different things such as U.M.A's and mythical creatures such as the Tsuchinoko and the Ogopogo. But he also knew that ghost didn't exist, scientifically speaking. He wasn't that superstitious to believe in such, but the incident with Mukuro possessing his body made him believe otherwise.

But it wasn't possible that his wife's soul could be reborn to a new body. A body exactly like hers. From the books he has read, _reincarnation is the philosophical or religious concept that an aspect of a living being starts a new life in a different physical body or form after each biological death_. If that concept was true, she could be reborn as anything or anyone. From a flower to a dog or to another human being. But it's too vague to believe since one; the physical body is (somehow) exactly like hers. And two, it isn't real.

Even if he wants to, having a mind like his would just counter any fictitious ideas without any basis or facts. Even time travelling could be asserted as a fact nowadays with the help of the 10 year bazooka. But a soul transferring to another body (and a body that is exactly like hers) is pretty doubtful.

He examined her as she started preparing their lunch. There wasn't anything different or wrong with was she was doing. She's just like any other woman cooking. He can't even compare her with Haru since there wasn't anything to compare with. The only thing he got is Haru's _hahi_ es and her third person way of speaking. So far, she was on the first basis of talking. And even when he heard that slight _hahi_ , it could just be his emotions dominating his senses or the heavy pouring of the rain.

 **ooo**

He wasn't that he was glad with the boring mission but somehow it turned out to be a hidden vacation. He still do his duties with guarding and checking the area. He even investigated all the yakuzas in japan for safety measures, but none of them hardly knows that a vongola member was in japan. And even if they had the information of him why didn't they attack them already?

For the past few days he was doing some self-training and research. He'll be training for a few hours in the morning before lunch then he'll be studying by the evening. The woman didn't mind him but she was always giving him coffee or snacks every time.

He didn't mind her presence nor it bothered him. Truth, he was actually starting to warm up to her.

The other day she asked him to accompany her in travelling around japan. He was uncertain with the idea since travelling meant they were open to danger but he agreed later on. She told him that she was always in the house, going out just to buy food and other necessities needed. A frown placed a second on her lips when she mentioned Ichie-san but later changed back to her bubbly self.

Relaxing wasn't part of the job but he liked a little break from the dangers of the mafia world. He even somehow forgotten the slight depression of his wife's passing for a day.

The two was in good terms ever since the rain. She didn't ask about his wife and he was glad about it. Sometimes they fall into small arguments about random things but laughs it off. He started to look at her more, too. The way her hair bounces when she laughs her heart out, the way her cheeks puff when he teases her, the glint in her eyes everytime she looks at the dresses of a boutique shop.

He already stopped thinking about comparing her with his wife. Why bother? They were two different people.

She was busy with cooking their meal while Gokudera was waiting patiently at the table, watching her back.

He was feeling wrong about this. Watching her, thinking about her. Was he cheating on his wife? The thought crossed his mind. He wasn't doing anything indecent to her. He hasn't made any moves or signs that he liked her. But that was it, he _did_ like her. Up to the point that his mind was filled with her smile. No, he still loves Haru. That would never ever change. Even when a thousand woman is placed in front of him.

He was stopped on his tracks when she placed their meal on the table.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He gave a small smile to confirm.

She arranged their plates all the while not removing her eyes from him.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale. And you're sweating" she moved her hand to his face to check him. He felt his face getting warmer at the touch.

"I-I-I'm fine. I think it's just a bit h-hot here, I-I'm going out for a bit"

As he stood up, he unconsciously bumped his knee on the table knocking some of the food to the floor.

"Shit!"

"Hayato!"

He was wincing in pain when she sat beside him to check for bruises. "Are you alright, Hayato? You should be more careful." she said. She touched his knee and raised the sleeve of his pants. He stared at her as she examines.

"W-what?"

"I said you should be more careful. Geez, now I have to clean up your mess" she said as she placed her hands on her hips. She was about to stand up when he grabbed her wrist.

"N-no. You said it." he said, his voice cracking.

"Said what? I already told you to be more care—"

"You said my name!" he shouted. She flinched from the sudden shout. His head was low and his hair was covering his eyes.

"I-I don't get what you mean…"

"You called me Hayato!" Gokudera raised his head and looked intensely into her brown eyes. "I never told you my first name!" he said louder. She looked into his emerald orbs as tears were clouding his eyes. His grip was trembling.

"W-what I, when I s-said…"

"Tell me the truth!" tears started falling from his eyes. His emerald orbs was seething with anger.

"Just who the fuck are you?! Why do you look like her?! You even sound like her!" he lowered his head as tears continued falling to his knees.

"For a year, I fucking suffered her death. I tried not letting my emotions cloud me since I have a job to do. I didn't let her death stop me from doing my job because I wanted to live for her sake. I almost forgotten the feeling of someone taking care of me, worrying about me… loving me" he shakes his head while his trembling grip was loosening on her wrist. Her bangs covered her brown eyes as she stare the silverette.

"She was… the love of my life. She was always there smiling when I come home. She would hold my hand when she was afraid. She would smile that bitter smile every time I leave her for a mission. I stroke her hair every night when going to sleep. I hold her tight every time I get a chance. I kiss her for no reason because I love her. I miss her… I fucking miss her."

Gokudera covered his face with his hands. He hated when he was crying. He fucking hated being vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Haru… I'm really sorry. I should have been there with you. I should have been there protecting you. I'm a failure as the storm guardian, a failure as a Mafioso, a failure as a husband…" tears continue to fall. He didn't care if someone was looking, he wanted to let this all out. He _needed_ to let it all out.

He wiped off the tears with his arm sleeve and slowly raised his head. The brunette was looking at him, teary-eyed. His tears didn't stop from falling.

"I denied you. I denied you being her. I deny her being alive because I was scared from the fact that she is dead. I didn't fucking care about you." she didn't move or flinch from her position.

"I fucking hated when you smile. I hated when you tease me and laughed at it. I hated when you nag me to do something. I hated you every time you bring tea and snacks when I didn't ask you to. I hated when you're nice to a person like me. I hated your kindness, your compassion, your tolerance and forgiving nature. But I…" he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. "I… fell in love with you"

He covered his face once again. _I'm sorry Haru_.

He felt a hand on his. She removed them from his face and he saw that she was smiling and crying at the same time.

"Thank you…" she said as she placed a hand on his face. "Thank you for the love… but I'm sorry for the pain, Hayato." He blinked.

"Haru didn't mean to make you sad." She said with a smile as tears continue to fall. He stared at her face as she strokes her thumb on his cheek.

She sighed a happy sigh and stared back at his emerald orbs.

"Haru didn't want this to happen. Haru didn't realize how much pain it brought to you." She closed her eyes.

"It was not my intention to leave you. I never wanted this to happen. I could ne—" she was stopped unexpectedly when Gokudera wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully on the lips.

She was surprise at first but smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips were slow and passionate as so she was as tender as him. Slowly he opened their lips to let his tongue taste her. She didn't hesitate and let him as she tasted him as well. Their kisses turned harder and longing for each bite. He didn't care if this was a dream or a reality, he wanted this to last forever.

They panted later after one long taste of their lips. Their foreheads touching as their arms tightly wrapped around each other. He tasted her lips once again as she smiled and gave him a short peck back.

His eyes was longing for her. She could see how miserable he is and it pained her to see that.

"Gomenasai, Hayato"

Haru was about to remove herself from him but he tightened his arms. "Don't you fucking dare leave me again, woman"

"Hahi!" he gave her one long kiss and rested his face on her chest. Her face was red but smiled tenderly as she stroked his silver hair.

"…You…" she heard him murmured.

"What?"

He raised his head to her.

"It really is you, you stupid woman." There were still tears on his eyes but he was smiling at her from ear to ear.

"I know that cherry lips anywhere." they both crack a smile.

* * *

After a few more kissing Haru ordered him to clean up the mess they've made. She could feel his eyes staring at her while she cleaned the floor. She was done and was going to return the rag when she turned and found Gokudera behind her. "Hahi!" he attacked him with another kiss and wrapped her in a tight hug. She didn't object but stopped a few moments later.

"Mou Hayato~!" she puffed her cheeks in annoyance as he laughed. He gazed at her from bottom to top and smiled a cheeky smile. His mind kept denying but his heart knew all along.

Later in the afternoon Haru formally apologized to him for faking her death. Gokudera's eyes turned grimly as she said it. She started telling what really happened the day she died.

 _It was a planned ambush by the Viboni famiglia. Two members of the famiglia had been ordered to kill her. It was hard but Haru kept fighting. With a few fighting skills she had learned and the weapons Gokudera had left, she was able to knock out one of them. They also started burning the house so she was cornered into their room. The woman that was left standing from the Viboni famiglia was badly bruised and burned from Haru's throwing of bombs. She held her gun to her but Haru dodged the second as the bullet grazed her shoulder. The time she raised her gun at Haru she had already lit up the last of her bombs and threw it to her as the enemy pulled the trigger. With that the fire got bigger, but luckily she was safely alive at the side of their room. The second Haru saw the increasing fire she only thought that the enemy famiglia might get her once again if they knew she were alive._

Gokudera gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Haru smiled at him to calm him down before continuing.

 _Haru didn't want anyone of them to know that she was still alive. Not for her own sake but for the safety of her friends and family. She removed her wedding ring and placed it on the ring finger of the enemy. She saw the corner of the street that a few suspicious men were laughing at the fire, in which she guessed were also enemies. She jump to the back of the house to get away. Their house burned behind her back as she ran towards the Vongola manor._

 _She had the worst luck as she saw the men from the corner walking towards her. And the only thing she did was jump to the nearest lake. The next day she found herself saved by a group of fishermen who knew Japanese. And that it led her back to the country._

Haru finished her story as she sipped from her tea. Gokudera was still contemplating, not even touching the tea she made.

"Why… then. Why didn't you told us? Why didn't you atleast tell me that you were still alive?" the hurt from his voice was evident. Haru placed her tea back and rested her hands on her knees.

"I told you" she smiled sadly. "I don't need the constant worrying for my life"

Gokudera's eyes widen as he remembered her say that the first time they met. She held his hands.

"I may not have a box weapon or a vongola ring, and I can't fight like Bianchi or how I-pin does but I…"she faltered a moment. "I don't want my husband to be constantly worrying about me." Gokudera turned to face her.

"Because I want him to know that I'm strong. That I can stand by myself. That he married a strong woman" a tear fell from her eyes.

"I-It was a hard decision for me. I wanted to tell you, really I do. But…" tears started flowing out. "I wanted to protect the people around me. I wanted to protect them in a way only I could do. I wanted to protect you" she sniffed as her tears fall to their hands.

 _Haru really is a stupid woman after all_ , she thought.

"So what? You probably would never tell us then?" she heard the distress in his voice. She sighed as she tightened her hands on his.

"I came here two days before her death anniversary, only to find a person that looks and sounds exactly like her. You also gave me a false name. Did… you know all of this? Me coming here?"

She shook her head.

"I kept telling myself that she wasn't you, that you were gone. You moved differently, you speak differently. You even passed on a cake shop!" he shook his head. "So… why let me stay here?" Haru stared at their linked hands.

"I-I.." she croaked. "I…wanted to see you again."

"And continue lying to my face?" she didn't answered.

"So even if I left, not knowing anything, you still wouldn't tell me?" she shook her head.

"No… not for… another year." she whispered. Gokudera was taken aback from her answer.

"I wasn't sure if it was safe. I didn't have any news here on what's happening to the vongola in Italy. I didn't try to contact anyone here. Tsuna-san's mom, the HQ in namimori shrine… none. I decided to live by myself. I wanted to wait"

"Wait?"

"Wait… for you to move on from me"

Gokudera gripped her hand. "What the hell?!" his voice rose but he lowered when he saw the discomfort from her. "Sorry" she shook her head.

"I wanted you to live without thinking that I'd be safe today and harmed tomorrow." he tightened his grip on her hands.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I thought that by hiding I'll be keeping you safe."

For a minute they held hands in silence. Haru didn't further talk as she was tired and it was hard for her in admitting all that she bottled up. She stopped crying and her tears had dried up. Gokudera was circling her palm that made her a little ticklish inside.

"You do realize that I will never move on from you, ever?" he said in as-a-matter-of-fact. She giggled at his response.

"And that whatever happens I'll be constantly worrying about you, whether you like it or not." he sighed a bit heavily and hugged his wife.

"I know that you're strong. You're even hard-headed yourself" she laughed. "You can't fight like Aniki or I-pin, nor do you have a box weapon or a vongola ring but I know that you can stand for yourself. You've stood up for others countless of time. You've risked your life for the better of others. I understand now that you only wanted to protect us, to protect me" he faced her.

"But please, let me also protect you from now on. Not because I have to but because I want to. So please, let me Haru."

Tears started falling from her face as she was smiling. She tried wiping it off with her hands but Gokudera just hugged her tighter, releasing all he felt the past year. Haru nodded as she buried her face on his chest.

They sat there embracing each other as Gokudera released her few moments later.

"I guess this mission is a success." he said.

"Mission?"

"Jyudaime was the one who asked me to protect Ichie-san's child. But I guess I gained something better off this mission" Haru's smile faltered a bit and Gokudera noticed it. "What's wrong?"

"I… told you how I didn't contact anyone. And that I was suppose to tell you that I was alive a year later.."

"Yeah?" he asked, worried about what's coming next.

"About that. The truth is that Tsuna-san found me a month ago. Here in namimori" now that took him by surprise.

"I asked him not to tell anyone. And I still haven't told him the real reason for everything so I made him agree not to tell you anything. I'm so sorry Hayato" she buried herself further into his chest. He laughed at the affection of his wife.

"Well then, I guess I should be giving my thanks to Jyudaime and Ichie-san then."

"Ichie-san is… ano, not real" she said between her and his chest.

"When you first told me how Tsuna-san made you come here for a mission and the story about Ichie-san I knew that he was starting to worry about me." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ichie came from the zen phrase _Ichigo Ichie_ , meaning "Treasure every encounter, for it will never recur". Tsuna-san was afraid that I might run off again and hide from everyone else. He knew that I didn't want you to know I was alive but a deep part of me knows that I want to. Tsuna-san made Ichie-san as a way for you to come and meet me once again."

Heat was creeping up her face. She felt a little bad letting Tsuna-san do her dirty work.

Gokudera raised her face by the chin and smiled at her.

"Then this time around, I'll treasure you more than ever."

They both laughed at the cheesy line but felt every emotion from it.

They both wrapped their arms around each other as they shared one more kiss.

* * *

Gokudera contacted Tsuna the next day and thanked him for keeping Haru safe. Tsuna was relieved that the both of them finally got each other back. He let Gokudera continue his _mission_ for a month before they come back to Italy. Haru was scared about coming back because there's the chance that everyone will get mad at her for the reckless decision but Gokudera and Tsuna assured her that everyone would be far more glad for her homecoming and safety.

Gokudera died for a year. He suffered pain and depression from the loss just because she didn't want him to worry about her. But guess what? He'll be worrying about her more now, but he knows that the woman he married was strong enough to withstand any pain and holds the most bravery any Mafioso could have. He died but he came back alive, worrying with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N:

*Genkan - A genkan is the main entrance to a house that has a lower level floor where you remove your shoes

*Dango - a Japanese dumpling and sweet made from _mochiko_ (rice flour) related to _mochi_.


End file.
